Too Sweet A Devil
by Wall-flower Hermit
Summary: He was too sweet to be a demon, he was too sweet to ever even consider the idea of living off someone else's pain, and he was way too sweet to be his... So why was he a demon? Why was he suppose to hurt others, and why did he want him? - Sweet devil universe with usuk-
1. Friend or?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, and if you are sensitive about your religion this fic is probably not for you. **

* * *

"You're going to be ripped to shreds for this one." A demon with golden hair that went his shoulders and red eyes said smirking. As a red haired demon with surprisingly human looking green eyes known as Arthur returned a teddy bear to a girl who had lost it earlier in the park, a girl who had _almost _fallen into a trap set up by demons.

Arthur could almost see it now. The little girl would wake up early in the morning to realize that her beloved toy had been left at the park. After a few minutes of crying she would go out, without her parents knowing, to find her teddy bear. When she arrived at the park a demon by the name of Gilbert would be waiting with a contract that the naive girl would sign, after the albino red eyed demon promised the return of the toy. She would be dragged to hell after the promise was kept of course, while her guardian Angel watched helplessly.

"I know that, Francis." Arthur murmured. As he put the bear next to the girl's sleeping face who was peacefully unaware of the 'guests' in the house. Francis followed Arthur to the window opening it Arthur stepped out and took off into the night sky the other demon following close behind.

"Don't come crying to me when you are." Francis sneered. Arthur nodded letting the other demon take the lead. Wanting at least some time to prepare for the beating he was sure to receive. Francis floated in midair before raising his hand that started to glow then mumbling a few words in a language not known by man or angel for that matter, Francis opened a portal.

* * *

Arthur coughed up more blood, his wings hurt, his arms hurt, in fact _everything _hurt. Crawling under a dead tree. Arthur leaned on it hoping that if he were to relax for a bit the pain would at least lessen slightly. It didn't.

Thinking back to earlier Arthur flinched, they really had shown no mercy. Gilbert had rounded up some of the nastiest and most sadistic demons he could find. They had beaten him with no mercy, shred his wings, ripped his right arm out of his socket, and 'performed' many other tortures.

Despite this Arthur was very thankful that _he _wasn't here. If he had been... Arthur shuddered remembering what happened last time. There had been so much blood... none of it had been Arthur's though. It had all been his attackers, but be that as it may Arthur didn't like violence.

"What happened?" A cold voice asked from above. Arthur flinched before looking up. Speak of the devil and the devil appears Arthur thought before standing up to address his... friend? What were they anyways? Arthur took a deep breath to give himself courage to lie to other. Even though he could never convincingly lie to the other, however it never hurt to try.

"You are back early." Arthur mumbled. As he examined the other, the other hadn't changed in the slightest. The demon known as Alfred as always had the same icy blue eyes that glowed, black hair with one rebellious cow lick, and as always was wearing the same thing too, a dark uniform and a black bomber jacket with the number fifty on it while sporting some nerdy glasses. Alfred looked just like he did ten years ago, when he and Arthur first met.

"And you are avoiding my question." Alfred said expression cold as he glided down to stand in front of the shorter demon. Arthur didn't even flinch for this wasn't the first time he had stood up to the other and it certainly wouldn't be the last. It was funny you'd think that after being dragged to hell by Alfred. Arthur would at least feel some fear for the demon, however he wasn't afraid then and he sure as heck wasn't now.

"And you are avoiding mine." Arthur said calmly

Alfred glared finally showing some emotion. "Tell you what after I'm done healing you _again_, I'll tell you why I'm back and _then-_" Alfred snarled stepping closer to the other until he backed Arthur up against the tree.- "You can tell me what the hell happened to you, Sound good?" He finished still glaring.

Arthur took a deep, yet shaky breath, "No that doesn't, I'd rather deal with this mysel-" Alfred grabbed him by the throat and firmly, but gently.

"If you don't tell me, I will rip every demon to pieces until either you tell me or someone else does." Alfred said in his usual eerie emotionless way. Arthur looked at the ground fuming how he _loathed _violence, "Why do even care?" He whispered.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" he asked voice even colder than before. Arthur finally looked up straight into Alfred's eyes unflinching. "You heard me!" He snapped wincing when he tried to poke Alfred in the chest, instead as soon as he lifted his hand a wave of pain ran through him causing him to instantly let fall back to his side.

Alfred released his neck only to grab his uninjured arm with one hand, "Why I care is none of your concern, the only thing you should know is that I hate-" He paused as the hand holding Arthur's arm glowed blue- "when people damage _my _belongings." Alfred finished as all of Arthur wounds seemed to disappear.

"It's a good thing than that I'm not one of your belongs, isn't it?" Arthur hissed yanking his arm out of Alfred's grasp.

Alfred suddenly laughed, causing Arthur to shiver he had _never _heard the other laugh before... and now that he had heard it he knew that he for some inexplicable reason _loved _it. As Arthur mused on if he had any sanity left. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist lifting him so he was touching his own forehead. Arthur immediately turned crimson.

Alfred smiled sweetly up at him, "You really don't remember do you?" He whispered.

Arthur not hearing the other continued to struggle against the other's grip. "Let go of me you son of a-" Alfred pressed his lips against Arthur's, causing the other to instantly freeze. Pulling away Alfred put Arthur back on the ground, though not relinquishing his hold on the other.

"You are right Arthur, you're not my 'belonging'-" Arthur stared at Alfred confused and still stunned from the kiss. "- you're a lot more than that." Alfred chuckled before leaning down to whisper in Arthur's ear.

"You're my mate."

Arthur then realized that they were far from friends much to his horror and surprise.

**Please review, I'm thinking of making this into a series of one-shots all about this universe if you think I should review and tell me that! :)**

**And I would also really appreciate some constructive criticism, just **_**please **_**be nice.**

**Oh, and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Deal or no deal?

**Here you go the next chapter of "Too sweet a devil", please after you're done reading, review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

The Scientists thought they were smart he guessed, though he was quite sure that they were all naive and had little to no common sense, so to the shadow that flitted through the hall of the scientists they were easy prey and would die in a very messy way. At least if Alfred had anything to do with it. It was almost amusing how ignorant yet intelligent these humans were, they had caught a demon, a species that some didn't even believe in.

Alfred rose from the floor transforming into a normal looking human being, who looked like his demonic form, though instead of dark black hair he was a dark blonde wearing a tan uniform and a brown bomber jacket with the number fifty on it. Alfred rolled his shoulders trying to get a feel for his body; it had been some time since he had been in his human form.

Walking down the hall Alfred followed his nose to door 876, the room that was holding his rather unwilling mate. Alfred looked at the door examining it quietly, it was voice activated and sadly Alfred had no idea whose voice would open if he did he would've just possessed the man and done it himself. He growled annoyed.

"Ex-excuse m-me sir?" a rather timid male voice asked, "You can't be here! How did you eve-"

Without glancing at said man, whose name was Jon, a man who in fact had been part of the research facility's staff for quite some time and could open the door. However Alfred did not know this and was so annoyed that he didn't even think to see if the man could open the door and instead choose to punch him through the chest to wrap his hand around Jon's heart crushing it while pumping energy into his body, effectively making him explode.

Karma, Alfred found afterwards could be a bitch. Jon was now all over his clothes that included his favorite and impossible to replace brown bomber jacket,the guts staining it while the bone bits ripped it.

Alfred was now pissed.

* * *

Arthur hated it in 'his' room, it smelled of a hospital, it was too white, and the fact that this was the room where the humans would stick needles in him didn't help. He had tried moving, but after he had ripped a man's arm off (it had been an accident. Arthur had just forgotten how delicate they were). They had tied his legs together, tied his hands behind his back, and they had covered his mouth with duct tape.

Arthur in comparison to other demons was weak, even when he did eat souls-which only happened when Alfred forced them down his throat- he was weak, so despite how much he tried he couldn't break the ropes. Arthur sighed and shifted restlessly in an effort to get more comfortable. This effort was not only ruined by the fact that the ropes cut into his skin, but also by the fact he could smell the blood of a human and sense a very strong and familiar demonic presence.

The door to his cell flew off it's hinges and crashed into the wall a few feet away. Arthur looked at the doorway to see the bane of his existence walk through. Alfred eyes seemed to be looking straight through his soul and whatever it was he saw Arthur could tell he didn't like it by the way his eyes narrowed. Alfred walked over casually to Arthur before squatting in front of him.

"So please explain to me how a demon was captured by some stupid fucking humans?" Alfred asked his voice like silk, but cold.

Arthur flinched and avoided Alfred's gaze. Sighing Alfred slowly peeled the tape off of Arthur's mouth. As soon as Arthur was free of the gag Alfred pressed his lips to his chastely, much to Arthur's surprise.

"You do realize that I'm going to kill them all right?" Alfred said nonchalantly. Arthur responded by giving him a cold glare.

"Alright, Alright… How about I just dislocate a few shoulders?"

Arthur's glare didn't waver. Alfred sighed and hung his head annoyed, until an idea came to mind. Technically Arthur and he weren't mates… at least not yet, but if he played his cards right.

"How about we make a deal then, darlin?"

Arthur's glare all but disappeared for a moment in his confusion, but then it returned in full force. The older demon had never been when one to make a deal unless he got a _lot _out of it.

"What kind of deal?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"The kind of deal we'll both enjoy immensely," Alfred practically purred in Arthur's ear. Causing the latter to shiver.

"Get what I'm asking?"

Arthur did. It didn't mean, however that he was going to enjoy it. No matter what Alfred said he was _not _going to enjoy it.

"So, Arthur?" Alfred asked his tail sliding across the floor to wrap itself possessively around Arthur's waist drawing him closer.

"Do we have a deal?"

Arthur went slightly pale has he tried to force out the one word that would save every soul in the complex. He knew that most would just say "no." and let Alfred go at it… But he wasn't most people. He wasn't even a person, he was a monster. So why let the blood of an innocent be spilled when he could prevent it? Arthur took a deep shaky breath readying himself for what was to come.

"Yes." He managed. His voice only cracking a bit.

Alfred grinned as he waved his hand causing all the bonds holding Arthur to disappear.

"Don't worry Arthur, I'll be gentle."

* * *

**Omg, I did it! After weeks of work I did it! I hope you all enjoyed! :) Again please review. **

**Oh this fic **_**might **_**become rated M, however the umm well rated m bits probably won't be that detailed and don't be surprised if they suck, sorry, but I'm not really a good writer! Speaking of which constructive criticism is really appreciated. **


End file.
